Episode 9017 (21st October 2016)
Plot Mary borrows Beth's tabard and does her community service so that Beth can see Craig in court. Gail becomes hysterical over David but Sarah is sure he's playing a trick on them. Kirk complains to Audrey that he hasn't been able to get Caz out of the flat. Anna encourages Gary to forget about Sarah. Mary hides in the lavatory when the supervisor asks her to sign the worksheet. She gets Beth to rescue her, with Beth leaving the public gallery while Craig is in the witness box. Her noisy departure distracts Craig. Leanne and Peter are civil to each other. Peter assumes that her baby is Nick's and wishes them well. Kevin and Luke leave Tyrone to close the garage while they get the drinks in to celebrate Anna and Faye moving in with Kevin. At the Red Rec, Beth swaps places with Mary, who climbs out of the lavatory window to freedom. Sarah summons Nick to the bistro to get him to check on David but before they get there Gail herself opens the cellar door. As Gail is cradling his seemingly lifeless body, David suddenly comes to life and makes a run for it. Once above ground, he heads for the empty garage and, after grabbing his keys, gets into his car with the intention of carrying out his suicide mission. Audrey tells Caz, as Maria's landlord, to vacate the flat. Sally wishes Kevin and Anna well. Gemma takes the stand at Clayton's trial. The defence asserts that Kylie could have attacked Clayton which Gemma is unable to counter as she'd been knocked out by the time Kylie appeared on the scene. The Platts try to reason with David while he tries to start the car. He pours petrol around inside the vehicle to make his family back off. Fiz, who is baby-sitting Lily, loses sight of the girl. David succeeds in starting his car and sets off at high speed. As he drives down Coronation Street, he sees Lily in the middle of the road and desperately tries to swerve out of the way. In the process the car hits the skip outside No.3 and flips over. Gary grabs hold of Lily just before the car hits her and is seemingly crushed along with her as the car lands on its roof. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Prosecution QC - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Defence QC - Claudia Cadette *Community Payback Supervisor - Wendy Albiston Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and yard *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Cellar *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor *Weatherfield Crown Court - Court room *Red Rec Notes *First appearance of both Ruby Dobbs and Hope Stape since 11th April 2016. *Rob Hunt, Gary Connery, Andy Merchant, Donna C. Williams, Luke Gomes were credited as Stunt Doubles and Glenn Marks as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary does Beth's community service so she can support Craig in court, but encounters a problem when the supervisor asks her to sign Beth's work sheet. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes